


The five times Arthur almost kissed Merlin and the one time he did.

by Ta_Moe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Post Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all - there's nothing to add</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times Arthur almost kissed Merlin and the one time he did.

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending story for Valentine's day.

The first time Merlin had felt that something had been there between them – a moment so full of emotion it had been hard to breath – was after Arthur had saved him from dying by getting the antidote for him, defying his own father – the king – for him, a mere servant. The bliss of being alive and seeing Arthur again checking up on him had been so overwhelming Merlin hadn't quiet known how to deal with it. They had looked at each other, blue eyes meeting blue ones and it had been there. This spark Merlin had often felt was between them.  
He had been sure that Arthur had been about to close in and kiss him, but he didn't. The prince took a step back and the moment was gone.

The second time had been before they were off to fight the dragon that had been attacking Camelot. Arthur had had that look on his face, they had been standing so close and Merlin would never forget the weight and warmth of the prince's hand on his shoulder. Arthur made Merlin promise to not cry for him, certain about his prince's knowledge that he indeed would if he were to loose him. Merlin had felt their hearts beat at the same time back then and he had been certain Arthur would lean in and kiss him, but he didn't.

The third time had been when Camelot had been under Morgana's rein. Arthur had been hurt but wouldn't give up fighting. They had been in Gaius' chambers and had treated the prince as best as they had been able to. Arthur had sent the knights off, giving them orders where to meet again and Merlin and the blonde had been alone. It had been only a brief moment, but Merlin's rush of adrenaline, his fear about Arthur's wound and both their ragged breathings had set fire for a second to both their eyes. Merlin had wanted nothing more than to be kissed by his prince, but Arthur didn't.

The forth time they had been standing in a tent outside of Camelot. Merlin had helped king Arthur getting ready for battle against the lands of Caerleon. They had been alone and Merlin had given Arthur a comforting speech and the king had looked at him with eyes so full of emotion Merlin had been able to drown in them. He had been so close to tears afraid of loosing Arthur and his king they had shared a moment so intimate Merlin had been sure Arthur had wanted to kiss him, but he didn't. Arthur had started talking about Gwen and then his uncle had interrupted them.

The fifth time had been years later, after the long and aggravating battle at Camlan, after Merlin had told his king about his powers, after Arthur had forgiven him his magic. Merlin had lugged Arthur around, trying to save his king, fearing for the worst, afraid to really loose him this time.  
Arthur had begged him to stop, to hold him, to just be with him and to listen. Merlin's vision had been blurred by tears of regret and sorrow and pain but he would never forget the way his king had looked at him, had praised him, had thanked him. In that moment Merlin could have sworn Arthur would have been about to pull him down and kiss him, but he didn't. He died. He left him. All alone.

Merlin ran towards the lake of Avalon. He had felt it, his magic had sparked and sent dozens of shivers down his spine, telling him that he had come back. Arthur had come back. Arthur was back.  
Centuries later the warlock would jump at any command his beloved king would give him.  
And here he was, standing at the shore of the lake, looking out at the waters, when a voice called him from behind, from the woods. Merlin whirled around to find a blond man with blue eyes standing there, smiling broadly with a hint of sadness to his eyes at him.  
“Arthur“, Merlin called out, sprinting up to his old friend, unable to hold back and was met in a bone crushing hug. They embraced for minutes, before Arthur shifted a bit and finally gave Merlin what he had long deserved. Their first kiss.


End file.
